A Summer To Remember
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Condor Studios is closed for the summer, and Sonny has the best summer job ever, working at the luxurious Starlight Hotel. But, what happens when Sonny finds out a certain heartthrob will be her co-worker for the summer? Will Sonny survive? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peoples, this idea has been in my head for a while now, so I decided to give it a shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Do we seriously have to write these every chapter? =P**

**

* * *

**

~ A Summer to Remember - Chapter 1 ~

Summer was probably Sonny Munroe's favorite season. That's kind of a redundant statement, because Sonny doesn't really have a favorite season. She loves all the seasons, because that's just the kind of happy, optimistic person she is.

Another thing that Sonny Munroe loved very much was her show, So Random!, and her castmates. So when Marshall announced that Condor Studios would put all of its shows on hiatus for the summer to do renovations on the studio, Sonny was rather bummed. She happened to be just about the only one, however.

"Oh, goody!" Tawni had squealed. "Now I have more time to shop! And tan! And shop more! And tan more!" Tawni planned to spend the first half her summer doing nothing but tanning, and shopping for her trip to the Bahamas, which occurred during the second half of her summer.

"Sweet, dude!" Nico had told his best friend Grady. "This means we can go to the Hershey's Amusement Park!" Nico and Grady were renting an RV and taking a cross-country road trip, just the two of them. They planned to visit all of those weird tourist locations that no one usually pays attention to.

"This is perfect!" Zora had cackled. "Now I can spend more time up in the caves." Zora was going to a state-of-the-art science camp for extremely talented and curious young kids. They were going to Borneo to study the bats that live in the caves there. Zora was beyond excited.

It seemed to Sonny that she was the only one that didn't have lavish and extravagant plans for the summer. No, she didn't even get to go to Wisconsin to visit her family. Her mother was going, but the Munroes didn't have quite enough money for a plane ticket for Sonny as well.

Mrs. Munroe suggested that Sonny get a summer job, and Sonny thought that was a wonderful idea. So, they began looking for jobs, searching through the classifieds section of the newspaper, and asking around if anyone wanted a job. So far, they had gotten a few offers, but none of them really interested Sonny.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sonny called, opening the door to her apartment and dumping her messenger bag on the couch.

"Oh, hi honey!" Connie answered from the kitchen. "I'm just making some lemonade. How was your last day at work?"

"It was great, mom!" Sonny grinned, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of cool lemonade. "Mr. Condor threw a huge last-day party. There were games, and food, and we even went swimming."

"Yes, that would explain why your hair is so wet," Connie replied, glancing at Sonny.

"Oh, no, actually, I didn't go swimming." Sonny told her. "I forgot my swimsuit. My hair is when because _Chad_ decided it would be funny if he threw a water balloon at me." Sonny gritted her teeth as she spoke the heartthrob's name. Connie laughed knowingly.

"Oh, my," she smiled. "That boy is more infatuated with you than I thought." Sonny's mouth fell open and stared at her mother incredulously, a slow blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, shocked. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, nothing" Connie smiled knowingly, winking at Sonny. "Anyway, I have great news for you Sonny!"

"What?" Sonny asked, her cheeks still burning from the assumption that her mother made about Chad _liking_ her. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well, you remember my friend Christine, right?" Connie asked, while Sonny's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Christine White?"

"Oh, isn't she the one that works at the Starlight Hotel?" Sonny asked. The Starlight Hotel was the biggest, most luxurious hotel in all of Los Angeles.

"Yes," Connie said, an excited smile spreading over her face. "Well, she told me that they have a bunch of summer job opportunities for teens this summer, and..."

"And?" Sonny asked, getting excited.

"I got you a job!" Connie squealed, and Sonny jumped up and down, squealing as well. "You'll be working at the in-hotel daycare center, where parents can drop off their kids while they go sightsee."

"Oh, that's great!" Sonny cried happily. "I love little kids!"

"I know you do," Connie smiled at Sonny. "And the best part is, we don't have to find somewhere for you to stay, because employees can stay in one of the hotel rooms." Sonny gasped. She would get to stay in one of the fabulous hotel rooms? For free?

"And, you have free access to the employee cafeteria, which is open 24/7," Connie continued. "It's not as great as the food the guests have, but I've heard it's still pretty amazing. Plus, your job only goes from 9 to 3:30, so afterwards, you get free reign of any of the hotel activities."

"Omigosh!" Sonny squealed. "That's so awesome!"

"I know, I'm so proud of you honey," Connie smiled, wrapping Sonny in a big hug.

"When do I start?" Sonny asked excitedly. Suddenly her summer was looking a whole lot better.

"Er, tomorrow." Connie replied nervously. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?!" she screeched.

"Well, your job doesn't actually start until Monday, but they want you there tomorrow so you can get setteled in over the weekend," Connie told her daughter. "Plus, they have some kind of orientation, I think."

"I've got to get packed, then!" Sonny exclaimed, rushing upstairs. She pulled out her cow print suitcase, and began to pack her clothes. Thankfully she had gone summer shopping with Tawni the weekend before. After she packed all her stuff, Connie came into the room.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Connie asked. "You know, since it's your last night here." Sonny nodded enthusiastically. So the mother-daughter pair went off to see the newest chick flick, then had dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant. Soon, Sonny plopped into bed, exhausted but happy, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Allison Munroe! Get out of bed this instant!"

Sonny groaned and rolled over, checking the time on her clock. 7:00 am. Sonny groaned again and dragged herself out of bed. She had to be at the hotel at 8:30, and it was only 15 minutes away.

"I'm getting ready, Mom!" Sonny called down to her mom drowsily. She dragged herself into the shower and sighed as the warm water woke her up fully. She quickly changed and did her hair, then bounded downstairs where her mother had prepared her favorite breakfast, banana pancakes.

"Aw, thanks Mom!" Sonny exclaimed happily, piling three pancakes onto her plate.

"Eat quickly, darling, you should leave in about 15 minutes," Connie said, checking the clock. Sonny nodded and began quickly shoveling pancakes into her mouth. Connie chuckled. "When I said eat quickly, I didn't mean don't swallow." Sonny rolled her eyes and put her plate in the sink.

"Bye, Mom," Sonny hugged her mother goodbye at the doorstep.

"Bye, sweetheart," Connie hugged her back. "Have fun, okay. And be careful!"

"I will Mom." Sonny smiled before getting into her car. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Connie called as Sonny drove away. About 15 minutes later, Sonny parked in the special employee parking and headed towards the main entrance, a huge Sonny smile on her face. Her eyes widened with awe as she took in the spectacular scene in front of her. The fountain in front of the hotel was gorgeous and huge, spraying water in hundreds of sparkling arches. Sonny walked into the lobby.

"Whoa," Sonny breathed, taking in the beauty. The lobby was huge, elegant yet modern, classy yet sophisticated. It was simply amazing. After gazing around for a few moments, Sonny walked up to the front desk, where a slim girl with straight blonde hair was standing.

"Hello, welcome to the Starlight Hotel, how may I help you?" the girl said perkily. Sonny smiled tentatively at her.

"Hi, my name is Sonny, I'm going to be an employee this summer..." Sonny replied, unsure. The girl's smile dropped as a scowl replaced it.

"Oh, well go that way," the girl said rudely, pointing to her left. "Next!" Sonny looked around, bewildered.

"Um, where do I...?" she began again, but was interrupted.

"Next!" the blonde girl scowled at her. Taken aback, Sonny was about to leave when an older girl with red hair appeared next to the blonde girl.

"Kris, you have got to be nicer!" the redheaded girl scolded the blonde one, before turning to Sonny. "Sorry about Kristina, she's just a little crabby. I'm Lillian, I'm the head teen employee."

"Oh, hi, I'm Sonny," Sonny smiled, thankful that there was someone nice to help her out.

"Hey, you're on So Random!, aren't you?" Lillian asked, and Sonny nodded. "Awesome! So, you can just come right over here, Mr. Brown will be here in a few minutes," Lillian led Sonny down the hall to a big open room where a bunch of other teens were waiting. Some were chatting with others, some were texting, and some were eating the little snacks that had been set up a corner.

"Here's your name tag," Lillian told Sonny, handing her a name tag which said 'Sonny Munroe, Daycare Employee'. "You can put your luggage over there," she said, pointing to a pile of luggage. "Now, I have to go before Kris blows up at any other new employees. Bye!" Sonny smiled weakly as Lillian ran back out into the main hall.

Sonny looked around the room at all the teens who were mingling happily. She was about to go put her suitcase with the others when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, I love your suitcase!" Sonny turned to see a short girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and soft, hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a cute pattern on it and dark skinny jeans. She had really cute purse with her too.

"Oh, thank you," Sonny smiled at the girl. She held her hand out to the girl. "I'm Sonny Munroe,"

"May White," the girl said, shaking Sonny's hand. "Hey, I know you! You're Sonny Munroe from So Random!" Sonny nodded, and May squealed excitedly. "I love So Random!"

"Thanks," Sonny grinned at her. "I'm just here for a summer job."

"Oh, my mom works here, so I have to work here _every_ summer," May replied, making a face, causing Sonny to laugh.

"You're mom is Christine White, isn't she?" Sonny asked, and May nodded. "Yeah, my mom is really good friends with her."

"Oh, you're Connie's daughter!" May exclaimed. "Well, it's great to meet you Sonny!" Sonny grinned at May again, happy that she had already made one friend.

"Can I have your attention up here please?" Sonny turned around to see a middle-aged man standing up on the stage in the center of the room. Lillian was standing next to him.

"That's Mr. Brown," May whispered to Sonny. "He's usually pretty nice, but don't get on his bad side." Sonny nodded.

"Welcome to another summer of fun at the Starlight Hotel!" Mr. Brown said jovially, and the teens mumbled in response. "I know you're all excited to be working here again, but let's go over some ground rules first."

Sonny listened as Mr. Brown explained his rules: The guests always come first, we had free reign of the hotel as long as we were responsible, no slacking off on the job, all those basic rules.

"Now, there are different stations around the room depending on your job," Mr. Brown said. "Please go to those stations so you can meet your co-workers."

"I'm working as a lifeguard," May told Sonny. "What about you?"

"I'm at the daycare center," Sonny said.

"Ooh, good luck with that," May said sympathetically. "It all depends whether the kids you get are nice or bratty. And who you're working with." Sonny thanked May and walked over to the sign that said "Daycare Center: 2 employees"

Two employees? That meant there had to be one more person working with her. Sonny hoped he or she was nice. Like May said, it depended on who she was working with. Sonny glanced around the room, looking for who could be her co-worker.

"Sonny?" she heard a familiar voice say. Sonny whirled around and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in front of her, but what made her jaw drop was the name tag this person was wearing.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Daycare employee_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh, suspense!! Why is Chad working at a hotel? Will Sonny be able to survive her summer with Chad? **

**Review please! The faster you review, the faster I'll update! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifteen reviews for just the first chapter! o.O You guys are awesome!! Thank you so much!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. I really need to think of ways to make these more interesting. Maybe I should have Chad do the chicken dance.**

**Chad: NO! ANYTHING BUT THE CHICKEN DANCE! **

**Me: Would you rather make out with Sonny? **

**Chad: .....................**

**Me: Omigosh! You would! That's hilarious! *calls Sonny* Hey Sonny! Guess what? Chad would rather make out with you than do the chicken dance! Have a nice day! *hangs up* **

**Chad: I hate you. **

**Me: Love ya too, Chadwick. XD (LOL, inside joke. Read Ch. 9 of StarStruck with Selena Gomez to get it) **

* * *

~ A Summer to Remember - Chapter Two ~

_Recap: _

_"Sonny?" she heard a familiar voice say. Sonny whirled around and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in front of her, but what made her jaw drop was the name tag this person was wearing._

_Chad Dylan Cooper: Daycare employee._

"Chad?!" Sonny asked incredulously, staring at her rival. Chad was dressing in casual shorts and a T-shirt, carrying a blue suitcase.

"In the flesh," he smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a summer job," Sonny replied. "What are _you_ doing here? Chad Dylan Cooper, working at a hotel?"

"Okay, it's for publicity," Chad informed her. "Apparently, my agent says I need to do more 'community service', so I volunteered to look after the little kids at the hotel."

"It's not community service if you're being paid for it," Sonny said, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't believe that she had to work with Chad Dylan Cooper, of all people. For a whole summer!

"Whatever," Chad said dismissively. "It worked for my agent. Plus, now I can go check out hot girls," Chad winked and clicked his tongue at some random girl, causing her to giggle. For some reason, this caused anger to bubble inside of Sonny. She was about to say something when May came running over to her.

"Sonny, guess what?!" she exclaimed happily. "We're sharing the same room!" Sonny let out a squeal and jumped up and down, temporarily forgetting about the jerkthrob beside her. Suddenly, May caught sight of Chad and stiffened.

"Maybelline," Chad acknowledged, staring at May coldly.

"Chadford," May replied with equal amount of coldness. Chad's icy glare disappeared.

"Stop calling me that!" he howled. "That's not even my real name!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Sonny asked, glancing between May and Chad.

"Unfortunately," May scowled. "Our parents are best friends." Chad made a face. "How do you know him?"

"We work at the same studio," Chad interjected.

"Oh, right, I forgot you were on that wishy-washy drama," May said. "Blackenzie Malls." Chad looked positively furious, and Sonny had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"MacKenzie Falls." Chad seethed, but May waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Ohmigosh, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" some fangirl squealed. Soon, all the girls were swarming around Chad, asking for autographs and photos.

"Whoa, whoa, chillax girls," Chad smirked, obviously enjoying the attention. "There's plenty of CDC to go around,"

"Jerk," muttered May, while Sonny nodded vehemently. "Let's get out of here." The two girls grabbed their suitcases and headed up to the employee floor of the hotel.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot you're new!" May said. "So, now we can go settle into our rooms, and we have some free time until 2:00. Then, we have another orientation thing, and then there's a big employee, get-to-know-your-co-workers party tonight. Tomorrow is the individual job training."

"Wow, they really take things seriously here." Sonny commented as the two arrived at their room. May slid the card in and opened the door. Sonny gasped when she saw the room. There were two queen sized beds, a widescreen TV, and the bathroom had a jacuzzi AND shower.

"Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?" May grinned as she plopped her suitcase down on the bed.

"Yeah!" Sonny exclaimed. Sonny unpacked most of her clothes and arranged all of her stuff.

"Hey, do you wanna go swimming?" May asked once they were done unpacking. "The employee pool's the best at this time. It's not too hot, and there's barely anyone there." Sonny couldn't believe her ears. They had a separate employee pool? Wow.

"Uh, sure." Sonny quickly changed into her bikini, which was a halter top green one. May had a really cute blue and black one. The two girls headed down to the employee pool, which was just like a normal swimming pool. The pool was empty, except for them, and a lifeguard.

"I can't believe they have an employee pool!" Sonny gushed, as they set their stuff on two lawn chairs. "This is so awesome!"

"I know, Starlight Hotel is a pretty great place to work," May agreed. "But they take everything really seriously, so be sure not to mess up." Sonny nodded, feeling a little worried. Then she noticed two more people walking into the pool area. Chad and another guy with curly brown hair. Sonny couldn't help but notice how... _hot_ Chad looked in his trunks.

_Snap out of it Sonny! This is Chad Dylan Cooper! Ambassador of Jerkoslovakia! _she told herself.

"Oh great," May said, noticing Chad and his friend too. "I'll get rid of them." May jumped off of her chair and walked towards the boys.

"Hey, Drew," she said to the boy with curly brown hair. "Sorry, but no pets allowed." May pointed to a sign and then to Chad. Sonny giggled as Chad glared at May.

"Very funny, White," he scowled. "But this is an employee pool. And I'm an employee. Therefore, I have the right to swim here."

"Whatever," May glared back, and Drew, Chad's friend, chuckled. Sonny walked up behind May. Her cheeks turned red as Chad raked his eyes up and down her body.

"Hey Cooper," Sonny smirked at him. "Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to stare?" Drew and May laughed, but Chad just blushed slightly and turned away, mumbling incoherently.

"So, you must be Sonny," Drew said, extending his hand. "I'm Drew. Chad's told me all about you." Chad punched Drew on the shoulder and mumbled something else.

"Oh, geez," Sonny groaned, rolling her eyes and shaking Drew's hand. "Chad, I don't need you spreading rumors about me."

"Oh, it wasn't anything bad," Drew laughed, glancing at Chad, who looked panicked. "Mostly 'pretty hair' and 'stupid cute' and..."

"Shut up, man!" Chad cried, hitting Drew again, his face blazing red. Sonny giggled, but was still a little flushed. Chad thought she had pretty hair? May was watching them with interest. Finally, she spoke up.

"Okay, come on Sonny, let's go swimming." she said, sounding annoyed. "It's burning." Sonny nodded, and cannonballed into the pool. May laughed and dived in after her. The two splashed around for awhile, until Drew joined them and they played Marco Polo. Finally, Sonny noticed that Chad hadn't gotten in the water, he was just sitting off to the side, watching. Puzzled, she got out of the pool and went to sit by him.

"Come get into the pool, Chad," Sonny said, poking Chad's arm.

"Nah," Chad replied. "It'll get my hair wet." Sonny rolled her eyes. Typical Chad.

"You're so superficial, Chad," she groaned, crossing her arms.

"Like I said last time, all I hear is 'Chad you are so super-blah blah blah-'" Chad smirked. Sonny rolled her eyes. She wrapped a towel around herself, and watched May and Drew, who were now splashing each other with water. May screamed with laughter as Drew picked her up and dunked her in the pool.

"May really likes Drew, doesn't she?" Sonny smiled, watching the two. Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, she does. He's head over heels for her too," he laughed, looking at them as well.

"I think they look really cute together," Sonny sighed dreamily, her hopeless romantic side taking over. Instead of snorting and making a smart comment like she would've expected him too, Chad nodded thoughtfully.

"They're good for each other," he agreed. "I mean, Drew is calm and funny. And May is just well..." Chad trailed off as May let out a shriek and hit Drew on the side of the head with a flutter board. Sonny laughed.

"You know, Chad, I didn't expect you to be this thoughtful," Sonny said honestly. Chad smirked again, but it was a kinder smirk. Chad is probably the only one who can smirk kindly.

"I'm not all good looks and talent, Munroe," he chuckled. "I got a heart in there somewhere." Sonny laughed again, resting her head on the chair.

"Hey, Sonny!" May called, getting out of the pool, her short brown hair dripping. "It's almost 4, we should go." Sonny glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that they had been there almost two hours.

"Coming!" Sonny called back, and gathered her stuff. "Thanks, Chad." Chad looked surprised.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For having a decent conversation with me without being an egotistical jerkface," Sonny laughed, and Chad joined in.

"Later, Munroe," he winked, causing Sonny's heart to skip a few beats. "Later, Mayday!" he called out to May.

"Sock it, Pooper!" her angry shout could be heard from the hallway. Sonny laughed and ran outside to join her friend.

* * *

"I thought my castmates were the only ones that called him Pooper," I laughed as May and I headed back up to our room.

"Oh, no, I've been calling that jerk Pooper since we were little," May rolled her eyes. "And when I'm _really_ mad at him, it's Chad Dylan Pooper Scooper," For some reason, we both found that hysterically funny, collapsing into giggles right outside our dressing room. The cleaning lady gave us some weird looks.

"We're not drunk!" May protested, noticing the look the cleaning lady was giving us. "Geez, laugh sometime lady!" May opened the door to our room, muttering about grumpy old hags.

I went to go shower, and changed into some comfy sweats and an old T-shirt that said "Bee Happy!" with a bee on it. Yep, just another one of my mom's lame T-shirts that she bought me. May stepped out of the bathroom, wearing dark skinny jeans and a babydoll top.

"What are you _wearing_!?" she asked, a horrified look coming onto her face. Oh, great. This was gonna be Tawni Town all over again.

"Uh, clothes?" I offered.

"Sonny, we're going to an employee meeting, not a pajama party," she told me, opening up my drawers and picking a new outfit for me. "I hope you have some cute dresses, cuz I'm not letting you go to the party looking like that." Oh, right the party! I had totally forgotten about that.

We quickly headed down to the conference room where the meeting was being held. Mr. Brown was up there, along with the blonde girl who had snapped at me when I checked in.

"Who's that?" I whispered, pointing to the girl. May's face contorted into a sneer.

"Kristina Allen," May replied scathingly. "She is the biggest bitch you will ever meet this summer, I can promise you." Wow, May obviously didn't like this girl very much. We sat down next to Chad and Drew. Chad shot me smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him. Yep. Conceited jerk Chad was back.

"Now, listen up everyone!" Mr. Brown called. "I know that you're all very wowed by what our fantastic hotel has to offer, but remember, all of the guest activities are _off limits._ You have free access to our employee benefits, however, but do not abuse them or they will be taken away."

Mr. Brown started to talk about what we could do and what we couldn't do. This place was amazing! I mean, the employee benifits included a pool, arcade, boutique, spa and salon, and movie theater! A freakin' movie theater! In a hotel! Then, Kristina walked up on stage.

"This is Kristina Allen everyone," Mr. Brown introduced her, while Kristina smiled falsely and waved. As soon as her eyes landed on my, they narrowed. What did this girl have against me?

"Along with Lillian Ferkel, she will be one of my assistants this summer," Mr. Brown continued. Sonny could've sworn she heard May curse under her breath. Mr. Brown continued to talk about how they would monitor us, and blah blah blah.

Basically, what he was saying, is that this Kristina girl would be my boss. Oh, this was not good. Just by looking at her, I could tell that she hated me. I couldn't go through the summer if my boss hated me! What if she got me fired?

"All right, you are free to go," Mr. Brown said after another hour of talking. "Remember, the employee dance is at 5 in the main employee auditorium." May grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside quickly.

"What did you do to aggravate Kristina?" she asked, as we hurried up to her room. "That look she gave you..."

"I don't know!" I replied honestly. "Why does she hate me?" May thought for a minute, opening the door to our room and plopping down on the couch.

"It's probably because of Chad," she concluded.

"What?" I asked. What was she talking about?

"Oh, please," May laughed. "Have you seen the way Chad looks at you? Kristina's totally jealous. She wants CDC all to herself." My eyes widened slightly. What did she by the way Chad looked at her? With hate?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused. May stared at me for a second.

"Seriously," she replied. "You haven't noticed it? My friend, Chad Dylan Pooper is totally head-over-heels for you."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Was she serious? Chad and I were enemies! "Chad liking me, haha that's funny!" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, come on, Sonny, I know you like him too," May smiled knowingly. What!?

"I don't like Chad!" I squeaked, my voice getting super high. Stupid high voice.

"You're voice got high," May noted with a smirk. "Selena Gomez says you're lying when your voice gets high." I shut my mouth and just stood there, blushing furiously.

"Aw, come on!" May laughed, tugging on my arm. "It's okay if you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" I protested. "I'm not in denial." I lowered my voice. May laughed again and started opening some drawers. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Sonny, we have less than two hours until the dance!" May said, pulling out clothes. "We have to get ready!"

"What?" I screeched, checking the clock. "It's not going to take us two hours to get ready." May looked at me with a look that Tawni had used on me way too often. Oh no. I knew what was coming.

"Sonny," May laughed at me. "I'm going to give you a makeover!"

Kill me now.

* * *

**Wow, sorry that took so long to get up. Oh, and go check out the pictures on my profile!**

**Reviews would be super awesome. ;) **

**Peace out, suckas! ~TeddyLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey, peeps, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got a ton of HW at school. =P Oh, BTW, did you know there's an archive for StarStruck stories now? Go check it out, and maybe post some stories, cuz there's not a lot on there. It's under the label StarStruck, 2010. **

**I'm thinking of doing a StarStruck story, but I don't really have a good plot yet... I was thinking to maybe do a crossover between SWAC and StarStruck... hmmm... **

**Ooh, I've got more promos! (Thank you to DancingRaindrops for these, go check out her profile, there's more promos on there) Remove the spaces for both links. **

**Totally amazing general promo for Season 2: www. youtube .com/watch?v=85aTz-qtR3Q**

**Clip from Walk a Mile in my Pants www. twitvid .com/1D82A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

**Warning: There is a bit of language in this chapter. Just warning you. **

**

* * *

**_~ A Summer to Remember - Chapter Three ~_

"This itches," Sonny complained, tugging at her dress.

"Oh, stop complaining," May snapped, trying to put some eye shadow on her. Sonny rolled her eyes, and continued to sit impatiently while May put the finishing touches on her face.

"Perfect!" she declared, stepping back and admiring her work. Sonny was dressed in a spaghetti strap purple party dress that reached about halfway up her thigh. The top of the dress was dark purple sequined while the bottom was light silk. Her brown hair had been curled and hung softly down around her shoulders. She was wearing only a simple amount of makeup: some dark eyeshadow, mascara and light lipstick.

"Wow," May chuckled, looking at her friend. "I'm just really that amazing, aren't I? You look gorgeous, Sonny." Sonny smiled bashfully.

"Aw, thanks May," she beamed. "You don't look half bad yourself," Sonny teased, and May stuck her tongue out. She was wearing a strapless red dress that reached a little bit above her knees. Her hazel colored hair was done up in a fancy bun with a few curls hanging down.

"Thanks," May grinned, grabbing her red clutch, and shoving Sonny's purple one into her hands. "Now come on, we've got a party to get to!"

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper checked the clock in his room. 8:18. _Good,_ he thought to himself. The part started at 8. Now he was officially 'fashionably late'.

"Dude, I don't see why you always have to be 'fashionably late'," Drew grumbled in the front seat.

"It's just who I am," Chad told him for the millionth time. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper..."

"Is always fashionably late, I know," Drew groaned. "Dude, you are so predictable." Chad scowled and he and Drew headed downstairs to the main auditorium where the party was in full swing. Lights were flashing and dance music was playing throughout the room.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Drew cried, and Chad had to agree. It wasn't the same as sneaking into a Hollywood club, but Chad was impressed.

_Shawty got that super thang  
Hotter than the sun down south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door _

_Fire Burning _started playing as the crowd on the dance floor parted to form a circle. Chad watched in awe as a few dancers leapt into the middle to show off their dance moves. His eye was particularly drawn to a very sexy-looking brunette girl who was wearing a purple dress who was dancing next to another fine girl in a red dress.

"Dude," Chad breathed, staring at the girl. "That girl is _hawt_." Drew followed Chad's line of sight and his mouth dropped open.

"What are you talking about, man?!" he cried, shocked. "That's Sonny!" Chad's eyes widened as the girl turned around, revealing that it was indeed Sonny. Drew laughed at his discomfort.

"Dude!" Drew laughed, thinking that this was hysteric. "You just checked out Sonny Munroe!" At the mention of her name, Sonny turned towards them. Her eyes brightened slightly as she grabbed the arm of the girl in red (who just happened to be May- Chad's eyes widened another few notches) and walked over to them.

"Hey Drew, hey Chad!" Sonny beamed, and Chad felt his jaw literally drop. Sonny's beauty was even more breathtaking up close. She was wearing just the right amount of makeup, not too much, but it was enough to make Chad crazy.

"Close your mouth, Cooper, flies will fly in," May told him, snickering slightly. "Yeah, I know she looks gorgeous, but keep your eyes to yourself," May snickered again, this time joined by Drew. Chad blushed slightly and shut his mouth.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Sonny asked, attempting to break the awkwardness.

"Well, Chad was just thinking you were-" Drew started, but got cut off as Chad elbowed him sharply in the stomach. Sonny's eyes narrowed.

"What were you thinking?" she asked suspiciously, glaring at Chad. She wasn't sure if this meant Chad thought she looked horrible, or... something else.

"N-nothing!" Chad protested, glaring at Drew, who shrugged innocently.

"Whatever," Sonny dismissed it. A new song began to play and her eyes lit up again. "Oh, I love this song!" Sonny grabbed both May's and Drew's hand and dragged them out onto the dance floor. Feeling slightly jealous, Chad decided to go get some food.

Seeing as this was a employee party, Chad wasn't expecting there to be any alcohol, so he was slightly surprised when Kristina stumbled up to him, a dazed expression on her face.

"Heey, Chaddy!" she giggled, swaying slightly.

"Uh, hi, Kristina..." Chad said uncertainly, trying to sidestep her, but she blocked his path.

"Isn't this party, like, totally fantabulous?" she asked, giggling and the hiccuping, which caused another fit of giggles.

"Um... sure..." Chad said nervously, looking around. He wasn't really sure what to do, he'd never been stuck with a drunk person before.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kristina cried, leaping towards the dance floor. She began to dance in some very strange way, jerking her arms and legs around oddly. "Come dance with me, Chaddy!"

"Uh, no thanks, I have to..." Chad was cut off as Kristina grabbed him and dragged him out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to move against him. Chad glanced around, extremely uncomfortable and slightly scared. Kristina had him in a death grip. Finally, Chad decided the best thing to do was just wait until the song was over and then escape.

Little did he know a certain brunette was watching him.

* * *

I glanced over to see Chad dancing with that angry girl at the check-in counter... Kristina. They looked pretty darn cozy, if you asked me. Kristina had her arms around his waist and was practically grinding into his leg. I felt the bile rise in my throat and jealousy rise in my heart as I watched the two of them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" May asked, looking in the same direction as I was. Her features formed a scowl as she saw Krisitna and Chad dancing. If you would even use that word.

"Forget about them," May scowled. "She's a bitch, and Chad's being an asshole." I chuckled, slightly forced, and tried to get my mind off of Chad. But I just couldn't get the image of him out of my head. May seemed to sense this.

"C'mon Sonny," she coaxed, tugging me away. "Let's dance some more." Suddenly, she glanced over my shoulder and her face formed in a wide grin. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "That hottie behind you is _totally_ checking you out."

I whirled around to see an extremely cute guy with curly black hair eyeing me. He was wearing a ripped T-shirt and dark jeans, which wasn't exactly party wear, but they looked totally hot on him.

"Go get em' tiger," May whispered again, giving me a light shove. I grinned and nervously walked over to the guy.

"Hey," I smiled nervously. "I'm Sonny."

"Jason," he said, running his eyes up and down my body. That made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I shook it off.

"You work here?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself. Of course he worked here! It was an employee party, dimwit. He just chuckled, however.

"Yeah, I work at the weight room," he told me. Why am I not surprised? I noted the bulging muscles on his arms, and I could clearly see his abs. Not as hot as Chad's... not that I've seen Chad's abs! Not that I would want to! Shut up, Sonny!

"Cool," I smiled nervously again, fidgeting. Oh, god, I was pathetic.

"Cool," he grinned, making my heart melt. Jason's eyes were a deep green, but they weren't sparkly like Ch- oh, god, stop thinking about Chad! Suddeny, _I Know You Want Me_ by Pitbull started blaring from the speakers.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his arms. Oh my gosh! Totally! I was about to say yes, when I felt something hard collide with me, and another something wrap around my waist.

"Sorry, she's busy," an all-too familiar voice said smoothly. Oh no. No way. This was so not happening. I looked up into sparkling blue eyes that confirmed my fears.

"Chad?!" I cried. He was staring at Jason with a hostile expression on his face.

"Sonny," he acknowledged, his smile forced. Chad turned to Jason, "You can run along now, she's with me." Jason glared at Chad before casting one more longing look at me and turning away.

Okay, now I was really mad. First he goes and dirty dances with that slut, and now he thinks he has the right to come barge in on me? Who is he, my father?

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at Chad. I wrenched myself away from Chad and turned to glare at him coldly. Chad looked completely bewildered.

"Sonny-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't 'Sonny' me," I seethed. I was so angry right now, I was ready to knock the living daylights out of Chad. "What the hell makes you think you have the right to interrupt me when I'm talking to other people?" Chad's bewildered look was replaced by one of anger.

"Talking?" he retorted. "You weren't just talking, you were flirting with that guy."

"So what if I was?!" I demanded. "I can talk to or flirt with whoever I want, Chad! It's none of your freakin' business! I can have fun if I want to! You can't stop me." Chad quickly changed gears.

"Sonny, that guy didn't just want to have fun," he insisted. "I know his type, he only wants to get you in bed for a quick fuck." Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say something like that. I was so furious now I was literally seeing red.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. The music shut off, and everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. "Just fucking leave me alone! You're always barging into my personal life! First you ruin my date with James, now I can't even talk to a guy without you breathing down my neck!? What is your fucking problem?! I don't care if you're jealous, Cooper. I don't care if you wish you were with me. Let me just say one thing: I wouldn't date you if you were the last person in the universe. So, why don't you just hook up with the biggest slut here, and get out of my life."

* * *

Sonny didn't realize how deeply her words cut Chad. But of course he couldn't show it. He was Chad Dylan freakin' Cooper. He didn't get his heart broken. But right now, Chad could literally feel his heart tear in two. But, being an actor, he hid it. Chad let out a cold, merciless laugh.

"Really, Sonny?" he sneered. "The biggest slut here? But I thought you said you weren't interested."

Sonny's eyes widened to the size of saucers. They were filled with tears, hurt, and betrayal, masked by anger. She took a step closer to him, and the next thing Chad knew, there was a loud _smack! _His cheek stung with pain as he realized that Sonny had just slapped him.

"You. Are. Fucking. Dead. To. Me." she hissed, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. At the last second, she turned around and walked back. "I forgot something." Chad arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Sonny picked up a nearby drink and overturned it onto Chad's head.

Gasps erupted everywhere as Sonny stormed away. Chad's jaw dropped as he reached up to feel the sticky liquid that was now all over his precious hair. His vision clouded with red as he took in what Sonny had just did.

She had ruined his perfect hair.

In his anger, Chad did the only thing that seemed logical to him at the moment. In fact, it wasn't even logical at the moment. Because nothing is logical when you're angry beyond reason. So there was absolutely nothing logical about Chad's next actions.

He quickly strode up behind Sonny and gave her a quick, hard shove.

Sonny let out a yelp as she slipped on the marble floor and fell backwards. Her head collided with the floor with a sickening thump that echoed throughout the room.

Silence.

Shocked silence.

That's all that was in the room for a few seconds after Sonny's fall. Chad just stood there, paralyzed. What had he just done? Was that... blood? Before he could do anything, May ran up to Sonny.

"You killed her!" she screamed hysterically, kneeling down next to Sonny and beginning to cry. Chad couldn't move. He didn't... no, he couldn't have... Drew ran up behind May and quickly checked Sonny's pulse.

"She's not dead," he confirmed, and a wave of relief spread through the room. "She's just unconscious. Somebody call 911." A flurry of activity happened then, starting with Mr. Brown rushing in to the room, and ending with Sonny being rushed to the hospital with May, Drew, and Chad in the back. Once they got to the hospital, May, Drew, and Chad were forced to wait in the waiting room.

"I can't believe you pushed her!" May screamed at Chad, her eyes still red. "What the hell possessed you to push her?" May suddenly lunged towards Chad, but Drew grabbed her and held her back. "Let. Me. At. Him." May grunted, struggling against Drew, who held her back and whispered comforting words to her.

Chad had nothing to say for himself. He had no witty comments, no sarcastic comebacks, nothing. He was completely overcome with guilt and shame.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Drew asked, looking at him with cold disappointment. Chad almost wished Drew would yell at him.

"I didn't mean to, I was-" Chad began, but Drew silenced him with a glare, turning back to a hysterically sobbing May. Before Chad could feel any more horrible for what he just did, a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Miss Sonny Munroe is permitted three visitors." she said, checking her clipboard. May and Drew stood up immediately, but Chad rushed ahead of them. He had to see Sonny. She had to be okay. She just had to.

"Room 504," the nurse said, and Chad ran down the halls, searching for room 504. When he finally found it, he thrust the door open. Sonny was lying on a hospital bed, eyes closed, bandages wrapped around her head. Seeing her in this state only made Chad feel worse. How could he push her? This was all his fault. May and Drew rushed into the room as well.

Chad leaned down next the the bed and took Sonny's hand. And then proceeded to pour his heart out.

"Sonny, if you can hear me, please forgive me." he begged, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you, I don't know what came over me. You're not a slut, you're the farthest thing from a slut. You're gorgeous, beautiful, adorable. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Sonny, please, please wake up."

May pressed her hand over her mouth, tears spilling silently. Drew wrapped his arms around her. Chad began to cry, his head hanging down. Suddenly, there was a groaning noise. Chad's head jerked upwards to see Sonny stirred.

"Uhh..." Sonny groaned, opening her eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Ugh... my head..." Sonny moaned. She blinked once, looking around confused.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking lost.

"You're in the hospital, Sonny, I'm so sorry, I know you probably hate me but-" Chad's rambling was cut short by Sonny.

"Who are you?"

Chad stared at her, not quite comprehending what she had just said.

"S-Sonny?" Drew asked, looking scared.

"How do you know my name?" Sonny asked, looking really puzzled now. "Where am I? Who are you people?"

May, Drew, and Chad just stared at Sonny in shocked, disbelieving silence. After a few moments, May uttered the two words that were on all three teens' minds:

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Ooh... lots of drama in that one. =) Don't worry, it's all part of the major plotline. **

**I'm thinking I should change the title slightly though. What do you think of "A Summer to Remember... or not." ?**

**Do you think I should change it? Please tell me in your review! **

**Peace, love, and Chad Dylan Cooper hugs, **

**~TeddyLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, weary FanFiction travelers! So, I decided not to change the story title, because it would let me type the little dot dot dot (...) thing (which is actually called an ellipsis, just a random grammar fact for 'ya!), and the title "A Summer to Remember or Not" just looked really weird. Plus, this way, it has an air of irony and sarcasm to it. Who doesn't love irony and sarcasm? ;)**

**Who saw WAMIMP? Me! Who thought it was awesome? Me! Who was disappointed when Chad didn't say he loved Sonny? ME! Who cracked up when Sonny started beating him up with the pillow? ME!!!! **

**LOL, serves him right. That's what you get for not admitting your undying love to Sonny! Coward. :P**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?! MY MOMMY SAID I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Mom: No, sweetie, I said you own the DVD. **

**Me: Oh, darn. I guess I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I own the DVD though! One more step to world domination! Mwahaha! *clears throat* Um... onto the story?**

**

* * *

**_~ A Summer to Remember - Chapter Four ~_

_Recap: _

_"How do you know my name?" Sonny asked, looking really puzzled now. "Where am I? Who are you people?"_

_May, Drew, and Chad just stared at Sonny in shocked, disbelieving silence. After a few moments, May uttered the two words that were on all three teens' minds:_

_"Oh crap."_

"S-Sonny?" May asked, her voice trembling. She slowly walked over to stand by the side of Sonny's bed. Chad, who was kneeling on the other side, didn't move an inch, his face frozen in a shocked expression. "It's M-May..."

"May?" Sonny just looked baffled. "I don't know anyone named May... where am I?" May bit her lip as she blinked furiously to try to stop her tears from falling. Sonny noticed this and her expression turned alarmed.

"Hey, don't cry," she said soothingly. Her tone of voice made Chad want to bawl. She was still as nice as ever. Just then the doctor walked in with a grim expression. He looked at the three teens: May who had tears pouring down her face, Drew who looked shocked and pale, and Chad who was kneeling by Sonny's bed.

"I'm sure you've all realized that Miss Munroe has amnesia," the doctor said sadly. Sonny blinked a few times, confused.

"Amnesia?" she asked. "How did I get amnesia?" Chad's head jerked up, hope flooding into his heart. Sonny still knew who she was. She still knew she was Miss Munroe. What if... what else did she remember?

"Sonny," Chad said urgently, staring deep into her eyes. "Sonny, do you remember me?" Chad heart thudded erratically as a look of recognition came into Sonny's brown eyes. Her mouth dropped open and Chad's heart soared. She remembered, she knew him, she...

"You're... you're..." Sonny gasped, a huge smile overtaking her face. "Ohmigosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm like your biggest fan! Ohmigosh, this is so exciting! Chad Dylan Cooper knows my name!"

As quickly as Chad's heart had soared, it now crashed and burst into flames. Sonny knew him... but not the real him. Sonny didn't remember him at all. To her, he was just Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. Chad thought those last words with bitterness.

"Miss Munroe," the doctor said, looking at his clipboard. "How much do you remember?" A frown came over Sonny's face as she thought.

"Well, I was packing my bags to go to L.A., because I got a job on So Random!..." Sonny trailed off, her eyes widening as she gasped. "Ohmigosh! My flight leaves at 3:30! What time is it?"

Chad's sunk down the floor, not believing. Because of him, Sonny didn't remember anything from the past year. She didn't remember him, or So Random!, or her friends, nothing. The doctor sighed and turned to look at Chad, May and Drew.

"I'm afraid that Miss Munroe doesn't remember anything since she came to Los Angeles," he said. "The good thing is, I think the amnesia is only temporary."

"H-how long will it last?" Chad asked, his voice sounding strangled and broken.

"I'm not sure," the doctor replied. "It can last anywhere from a few days to a few months." Chad wanted to scream. A few months?! "It might speed up the process if you help her recover some of her memories. Photographs, movies, anything."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Sonny asked impatiently. "Where am I? I need to get to the airpot. Damn, my head hurts..." May, Drew, and Chad all looked at each other uncertainly.

This was one conversation they didn't want to have.

* * *

"... you're in L.A. Sonny, and you're on So Random! You know Chad Dylan Cooper," May was explaining to her. The two of them were sitting in May and Sonny's hotel room. It was the next morning, and Mr. Brown had allowed them to postpone the employee training to help Sonny.

"I know Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," May said bitterly. "And he's the most stupid, egotistical, conceited, self-centered, selfish jerk on the entire planet."

"Why don't you like him?" Sonny asked, looking confused.

"Sonny," May sighed. "You don't like him either. So Random! and MacKenzie Falls are enemies." Sonny was about to protest, when the there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" May called.

Drew rushed into the room, holding a DVD case, followed by Chad. Sonny's eyes widened when she saw him. He was still in the clothes he wore to the party, but they were rumpled and dirty. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was all over the place. His expression was one of guilt and agony.

"Look what I found," Drew gasped, holding up the DVD. It was Chad's TV movie: "Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story by Chad Dylan Cooper productions."

"Perfect!" May exclaimed, grabbing the DVD and shoving into the disc player. "Sonny, a while ago, Chad made a TV movie about his life, with you starring in it. A lot of it is pure nonsense, but there are some parts that actually happened."

The DVD started playing, and May fast-forwarded through the parts with just Chad in it. Sonny was about to protest, she wanted to see Chad Dylan Cooper's life, but she stopped short when she saw herself on the screen.

"Ohmigosh! It's Chad Dylan Cooper! Possibly the greatest actor of our generation!" the TV-her exclaimed. TV-Sonny was holding a plate of frozen yogurt and wearing a... fat suit? TV-Chad looked gorgeous with his windswept hair and fancy clothes.

"That's me," TV-Chad winked and popped his collar. "And you must be Sonny Munroe." TV-Sonny sighed dreamily and nodded. "Is that frozen yogurt?"

"Yes," TV-Sonny breathed. "It was supposed to be for my cast-mates, but you can have it. After all, you are the greatest and hottest actor of our generation, you deserve all the frozen yogurt in the world. You are so much better than Zac Efron would ever be."

May snorted, and Sonny looked confused. Her head began to hurt a lot, and she clutched it, moaning out in pain. May's concerned expression swam before her as she shut her eyes to an explosion of fireworks.

_"Excuse me miss, when you're done with that, I'm gonna need an extra large chocolate," Sonny, dressed in a fat suit, turned around and accidently bumped Chad's arm with a tray full of frozen yogurt. _

_"Oh, sorry, I don't work here..." Sonny trailed off as she looked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Ohmigosh. I know you. You're... you're..." Sonny trailed off as Chad went to stand behind a MacKenzie Falls poster. _

_"Him? Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny nodded excitedly as Chad made the classic MacKenzie face. _

_"You're MacKenzie on MacKenzie Falls!" Sonny squealed happily. _

_"And apparently, you're Madge," Chad replied, looking at her nametag. _

_"Yes!" Sonny exclaimed, before frowning slightly. "No! No, Madge is my waitress character. And all this belongs to Madge too." Sonny laughed gesturing to the fat suit. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sonny," _

_"Sonny? That's a nice name," Chad smiled, taking out a piece of paper and writing on it. _

_"Oh, thank you," Sonny replied, beaming. "You know when I was younger I really didn't like it, but now I guess it kind of suits me. I mean, I have this one friend, and her name is..." Sonny rambling was cut short as Chad thrust a piece of paper into her hands and flashed his signature smile. _

_"Here ya go," Chad gave her the smile that made all the girls swoon. "See ya later." _

_"Kay," Sonny breathed dreamily, watching Chad go. She was so infatuated that she didn't notice Chad make off with her yogurt tray. Blinking, she glanced down at the piece of paper Chad had left her. _

_"Sonny," she read out loud. "Thanks for the yogurt. Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny's brow furrowed. "Hey, I didn't give you any-" Sonny looked down, noticing the missing yogurt tray for the first time. Her mouth dropped open. _

_"Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" she yelled angrily. She realized what she had just said and gasped excitedly. "Ohmigosh! Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" she squealed, grabbing some poor girl by the shoulders._

"Sonny? Sonny, are you okay?" Sonny opened her eyes to find herself staring up at May's anxious face. She took a few deep breaths and sat up shakily, her head still throbbing slightly. Her eyes landed on the TV screen, where the movie had been paused. TV-Sonny was down on her knees, staring up at TV-Chad with an adoring expression, the latter smirking.

"Hey, that's not what happened!" Sonny protested. "You stole my yogurt!" Chad's eyes widened and he rushed over to Sonny.

"You remembered?" he asked urgently, hope filling his dead-looking eyes. "What did you remember?"

"W-when I met you..." Sonny said shakily. "Y-you stole my yogurt... then... then... the egg salad... hey, you spilled egg salad on me! You jerk!" The biggest smile spread over Chad's face and before Sonny knew it, Chad had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Sonny patted his back awkwardly, tingles racing through her body.

"You remember," he grinned pulling back. Sonny was surprised to see his eyes shining with relieved tears.

"How long do you think it'll take to remember the rest?" Drew asked excitedly, hope filled his and May's faces.

"I remember..." Sonny said wondrously, a determined expression coming onto her face. "I want to remember. Tell me everything." So, Chad, May and Drew spent the next few hours telling Sonny everything about the past year, her relationship with Chad, So Random! and all her friends, and why she was here.

"Oh, that reminds me," Chad said after they had just finished telling her about the Blossom Scout Cookie incident. "We need to go down to the daycare center to do our training, Sonny."

"Okay," Sonny replied, thinking for a moment. "I'm working at the Starlight Hotel... at a daycare center for kids... because I needed a summer job and somewhere to stay. And you're here... for publicity." Chad nodded, a ghost of a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Come on," Chad said softly, his voice still rough from... tears? Sonny was confused. She remembered reading in many fan magazines that Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ cries.

"I thought CDC never cries," she said, half-teasingly, half-wondering. Chad gave her a weak smile, which turned out more of a grimace.

"He doesn't," Chad replied, a hint of his old pride creeping back into his voice. Chad rounded the corner and pressed the elevator button. "But Chad does," he mumbled so softly that Sonny wasn't even sure if she had heard him.

"Ahh, Miss Munroe! Mr. Cooper!" Sonny and Chad walked towards Mr. Brown, who was standing by the door of a friendly-looking daycare center. Standing next to him was a tall, slim girl, who had her raven black hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked to be about 25 and was dressed casually, yet stylishly.

"Miss Munroe, I heard all about your little... accident," Mr. Brown glanced at Chad quickly, causing his heart to wrench with guilt once more. "Are you sure you will be able to work?"

"Oh, I'll be fine!" Sonny answered cheerily. "I love looking after little kids. In fact, just last week, I babysat my cousins. We had the best time..." Chad cringed as he heard her say 'last week'.

"Not last week, Sonny," he mumbled, touching her shoulder lightly. The same tingles still ran throught his body when he touched her. _Stupid tingles._

"Oh, right!" Sonny said, and smacked her forehead lightly. "I keep forgetting I have amnesia. Get it? _Forgetting?_"

Sonny erupted into those stupid cute giggles, while Chad bit his lip. Sonny was making jokes about forgetting her life for the past year. And it was his fault.

All his fault.

"Are you okay, Chad?" Sonny asked, looking at him with worry in her deep brown eyes. Chad wanted to scream. _Am **I** okay? You're the one who freakin' lost her memory, and you ask if **I'm** okay?! _

"I'm fine," he mumbled instead, looking down at the ground.

"All right, you two, this is Alicia," Mr. Brown said, gesturing to the raven-haired girl, who gave a wave. "She will be your senior employee, and will go over what you need to do while on the job. Oh, dear, I must go, I'm late for an appointment!" Mr. Brown checked his watched, gave the two teens a wave, then rushed down the hall.

"Hey," Alicia smiled at the two. "I have to say, it's quite a surprise to be the 'boss' of two celebrities." Sonny beamed and Chad attempted a smile. A day ago, he would have responded with some cocky comeback like 'CDC is the boss of himself', but the last person he felt like right now was CDC.

"So, this job can be very easy or very difficult, depending on the kids," Alicia said, leading them into the room. There was a wall with cubbies, some round tables with kiddy chairs, a whiteboard, a building area, and a huge bookshelf filled with toys, books, games, and stuffed animals.

"Whoa, this place is like kiddy paradise!" Sonny exclaimed, and Alicia laughed.

"It sure is," she agreed. "And that can be a good thing, and a bad thing. It's great that the kids have so much freedom to explore, but sometimes they try to abuse that freedom. That's when you gotta come down on them."

"I know what you mean," Sonny nodded. "I had this really bratty cousin back in Wisconsin, and she would never listen to anything I said. I finally got her respect when I saved her from almost drowning in the swimming pool."

"It's sad that it has to come to that sometimes," Alicia sighed. "You have to remember to be firm, but not harsh. Gentle, but not a pushover. Fun, but don't forget you're the responsible adult." Sonny nodded eagerly, hanging onto Alicia's every word. Chad however, was spacing out slightly, his thoughts filled with the bubbly brunette.

"Chad? Are you paying attention?" Alicia snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I don't care if you're the greatest actor of our generation, right now, you're in my domain, so you listen to me. Got it?" Chad nodded glumly, still not having the energy or desire to come up with a witty comeback. Alicia's gaze softened and she looked at the heartthrob with concern.

"So, what should we do with the kids?" Sonny asked, a strange feeling bubbling inside her stomach as she watched Alicia look at Chad worriedly.

"Well, most of them should be here around 9-ish," Alicia explained. "We open at 9, but you should be here by 8:30 to set up. Lunch is at 12, and all the supplies are in the kitchen over there." Alicia pointed to a door that was labeled 'Kitchen'. "The kids are only allowed in the kitchen two at a time, and one of you must be supervising."

"You can do whatever you want from 9-12 with the kids," Alicia continued. "On Tuesdays and Thursdays, we clear out one of the small pools for them to swim in from 1:30 to 2:30. All the children have taken swimming lessons, so you don't need to worry about that. Parents should pick up their kids no later than 3:30."

"So, what should we do after 3:30?" Sonny asked.

"After their jobs end, employees have free reign of any of the employee activities," Alicia said. "As long as you don't abuse them. And be sure not to do that, otherwise Mr. Brown will get really mad at you. Oh, and if you ever need my help, my number is over there on the list. Feel free to call. I'll be here tomorrow to supervise your first day, and I'll always be here at drop off, pick up, and lunch times. Any questions?"

Sonny shook her head no, and Chad did the same. Of course, he had millions of questions, but none of them were ones Alicia could answer. None of them had anything to do with his new summer job. All of them, however, had to do with the perky brunette who had a way-too-big smile on her face right now.

_Why was I so angry at her? Why did she get so mad at me? What was I thinking last night? _The questions stung the inside of Chad's head like hornets, the same thoughts pestering him over and over again. The main one, though, was:

_Why did I have to push her? _

_

* * *

_"We have to do something," May said determinedly to Drew. The two were sitting in the employee lounge, thinking of how to help Sonny.

"Can't we contact some of her friends at So Random!" Drew asked, sipping his lemonade. "Maybe they can help her."

"Ooh, great idea!" May replied. "Sonny was telling me that she was pretty close to Tawni Hart. If only we could call her or something..." Drew smiled sheepishly.

"I have her number," Drew offered. May's eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "How the heck did you get Tawni Hart's phone number?!"

"I used to be a huge Tawni Hart fan," Drew shrugged. "It was almost stalker-ish." May felt a strange feeling bubbling inside her, but she ignored it.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What's the number?" Drew recited it to her, and May typed the number into her phone. After a few rings, an annoyed voice answered.

"Hello, you've reached Tawni Hart. Who is this?"

"Tawni? My name is May," May answered hurriedly. "You don't know me, but I need your help. It's about Sonny."

"Sonny?" the diva queen answered, a hint of caring (gasp!) in her voice. "What happened to Sonny?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

**Whew! Sorry that took so long to get up. Oh, just for all you worrying Channy fans out there, there isn't any Alicia/Chad romance. Alicia is more of a mother/older sister figure to Chad and Sonny. **

**And gasp! Tawni is caring! O.o What will come out of this?**

**The more you review, the faster you find out! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Guess what amazing thing has FINALLY arrived for me? Spring Break! Yippee! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Sad. But I do own some really cute rain boots I just got last weekend! They're white with different colored polka dots. I wish it would rain so I could wear them!! :D Okay, on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

~ A Summer to Remember - Chapter 5 ~

_Sonny Munroe stood up on stage in a cute strapless blue dress and blonde wig, waving out to the crowd. She forced a smile on her face and waved robotically, her heart pounding in resigned anticipation at what was sure to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. _

_"Give it up for Eric!" Marshall called, and the crowd cheered and clapped. As the cheering died down, no one appeared. Sonny winced and Marshall looked around, confused. _

_"Oh, Eric!" Tawni called, a triumphant smile on her face. "Come out, come out wherever you're not!" Sonny took a deep breath and took the microphone. _

_"All right, Marshall, let's just get this over with," she sighed. Marshall looked confused and Sonny spoke. "I have something to say. Eric is..." not real, she was about to say. But then, at that moment, a tall figure burst through the curtains, wearing a red sweatshirt and two broken arm casts. _

_"Your biggest fan!" the person finished, waving at the crowd, who cheered. Sonny glanced over at her savior only to have her eyes widen in shock. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper was wearing a beard and casts. Chad I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself Dylan Cooper was helping her. _

_"That's not possible," Tawni said, furious. "Eric is not real!" _

_"Uh, I'm right here," Chad/Eric said, before taking the microphone from Sonny. "Let's give it up for Son-nay!" he cheered, and the crowd cheered as well. _

_"Why are you helping me?" Sonny asked softly, confused, but extremely grateful. _

_"I-I'm not helping you," Chad stuttered, waving. "I just wanted to try on the beard." A smile formed on Sonny's face as she realized what was going on. _

_"Sounds like somebody cares," Sonny smirked. _

_"S-somebody wanted to try on a weird beard," Chad replied a little too quickly, and Sonny could have sworn she saw his cheeks get pink. _

_"Cares," Sonny coughed. _

_"Beards," Chad shot back. _

_"Cares,"_

_"Beards,"_

_"Beards," Sonny switched, using one of the oldest tricks in the book. _

_"Cares," Chad replied automatically, before realizing what he had done. _

_"Gotcha," Sonny giggled and waved and grinned to the crowd happily. Chad might have not realized it, but Sonny just proved that Chad Dylan Cooper does indeed care. _

"Sonny, wake up,"

"Cares," Sonny mumbled, turning over. "He cares,"

"Yeah, well, I don't," the voice said, and continued shaking her. "You're gonna be late for your first day of work."

"May, is she up yet?" another voice asked impatiently. This voice sounded male, while the first one sounded female.

"I'm trying to get her up!" the girl replied and shook Sonny. "Allison Munroe, if you don't wake up this instant I will dump a bucket of cold water on your head."

"CARES!" Sonny yelled, sitting up suddenly. She opened her eyes to see May standing over her, fully dressed and looking impatient. Chad was standing in the doorway, glancing at his watch.

"Whoa, what's with you?" May asked suspiciously, yanking open the curtains. Sonny breathed heavily, still dazed from her... dream. Or was it a dream? It felt so real...

"But-but- the beard..." Sonny stuttered, pointing at Chad. "You were wearing a beard, and you broke your arms, and... and..."

"Weird beard?" Chad smiled genuinely, a smile that left Sonny slightly breathless. "You're remembering." Sonny nodded weakly and was about to open her mouth when May cut in.

"Yes, this is all fine and dandy, but you've gotta get to work, and so do I, and Drew's gonna KILL me if I don't get my butt over there, so toodles!" she said in one big long breath before grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. Chad watched her, an amused expression on his face, before turning back to Sonny.

"Ready for work?" he smirked, taking in her cow print flannel pajamas. Sonny stuck her tongue out at him and hopped out of bed.

"I'll be ready in a few," she retorted, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. About five minutes later, Sonny walked out wearing a white t-shirt with sunglasses on it and some skinny jeans. "Let's go." she told Chad before walking briskly out the door.

"Hey, superstars," Alicia greeted them, looking very professional with a clipboard and a pencil in her hair. "The kids'll be here any minute, you guys got snack and lunch ready?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Chad, but Sonny waved him away.

"I got it all figured out Alicia," she assured them, and Chad gave her an incredulous look. "Ohmigosh, look there's our first kid!" Chad turned around to see a very sweet looking young girl standing by the doorway. The girl looked about seven years old. Sonny rushed up to her.

"Hello, sweetheart," Sonny smiled and the little girl smiled tentatively back. "Are you here for the daycare? Where's your mommy?"

"Hi," the little girl replied with a tiny lisp. "My mommy already left. She said to come here."

"Well, next time your mommy needs to come drop you off, okay?" Sonny asked, and the girl nodded. "Now, what's your name cupcake?"

"Sarah," she replied sweetly. Chad stiffened. Something told him this little girl was no good. Sarah turned towards him and her eyes widened.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she squealed, and rushed to hug him around the legs. Sonny bit her lip to stifle giggles as Chad patted Sarah awkwardly on the back. "I love you!" Sarah beamed.

"Now, sweetheart, why don't you go put your stuff in the cubby?" Sonny suggested, pointing towards the cubby. Sarah nodded and skipped off. "Isn't she just adorable?" Sonny whispered dreamily to Chad.

"Are you kidding me?" Chad snorted. "I know that type. That little girl may look innocent, but she is one _evil_, maniupulative child."

"How could you say that?!" Sonny gasped, looking shocked. "She's so adorable!" Chad gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Have you learned _nothing _from Dakota Condor?" Chad hissed. "She's _evil._"

"She is not!" Sonny protested.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Excuse me?" Sonny and Chad whirled around to see a middle aged woman standing there with three kids, two of which were identical twin boys, and one older girl.

"Hello, are you here for the daycare?" Sonny asked pleasantly, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, these are my three kids," the woman said. "Tommy and Jason are the twins, and they're nine. And this is Callie, she's eleven."

"It's great to meet you all," Sonny smiled. "They're in good hands, I assure you,"

"Thank you," the mother replied. "Mommy will see you at three sweeties!"

"Bye Mom," the three siblings chorused. As soon as their mother was out of sight, all three kids starting talking at once.

"Dude, that's Sonny Munroe!" either Tommy and Jason hissed.

"She's on So Random!" the other one agreed. "Dude, she's totally hot!" Chad felt his face flush, but then caught himself. Was he seriously getting jealous of nine year olds?

"Chad Dylan Cooper!! I love you!!" Callie squealed, practically jumping on Chad. Chad let out an 'oof' and stumbled backwards. Sonny rushed to pull the fan off of him, but someone beat her too it.

"Back off, sister," Callie let out a squeal as Sarah yanked her away. The girl's previous sweet face was filled with anger. "He's mine." Callie looked at Sarah with contempt.

"Oh, I don't think so, squirt," Callie hissed, putting her fists up.

"Bring it on!" Sarah yelled and the two began to bat at each other.

"Girls, girls stop it!" Sonny yelled, trying to break them apart. She glared at Tommy and Jason, who were shouting "Chick fight! Chick fight!"

"Yeah, there's plenty of Chad to go around," Chad smirked and Sonny gave him a look. The door slammed open and everyone turned to see what was going on. A young boy of about ten stood in the doorway, wearing dark sunglasses.

"Heya toots," he winked at Sonny, who just looked taken aback. "The name's Brad." Brad whipped off his sunglasses. "Brad Millan Booper." Sonny put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs. Chad just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"Welcome, Brad," Sonny gave him a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm great," Brad gave her what was clearly supposed to be a winning smile. "You know what would make it even better? You, me: dinner by the poolside," Sonny bit her lip to keep from laughing, whereas Chad was looking more and more angry.

"All right kids, put your stuff away," he said stiffly. "Now!" The kids gave him various looks and went to go put her stuff away. As soon as their backs were turned, Sonny exploded into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, looking peeved.

"That ten year old is hitting on me!" Sonny snickered. "And you're jealous!"

"I am not jealous!" Chad protested, his face turning red.

"His name even sounds like yours!" Sonny sniggered. "Brad Millian Booper, Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh, this is just great."

"Step aside old man," Chad's mouth dropped open as Brad sauntered over and took Sonny's hand. "Hello m'lady," Brad dropped low and kissed Sonny's hand. Sonny grinned.

"What a gentleman," she said, grinning. Brad gave her another so-called dashing smile and ran off. "I like this kid." she chuckled to Chad, who looked shocked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Chad hissed. "That kid's a menace! He's rude, he's conceited, and his ego is the size of Antarctica!"

"I know!" Sonny laughed. "It's like you two are twins!" Chad scowled before remembering something.

"Wait... how do you know I have a huge ego?" Chad said mysteriously. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she snickered. "One, May's told me at least 500 times. Two, even if I've only known you for two days, I can already." Chad winced slightly. "And three, I just... know."

"That's good," Chad smiled genuinely, and Sonny blinked, surprised at his mood swing. "I'm glad you remember." Chad's eyes sparkled happily as he turned around and walked towards the kids, leaving tell Sonny standing dumbfounded.

"Geez, Cooper," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "Way to give a girl whiplash."

* * *

"Alright, twerps," Chad clapped his hands together. The kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "We're gonna play a nice game of Truth or Dare."

"What?! No!" Sonny hissed, pushing Chad aside. "You don't play Truth or Dare with little kids!"

"I love Truth or Dare!" Sarah piped up, batting her eyelashes at Chad.

"Me too!" Callie added.

"Fine," grumbled the twins.

"Sure," Brad winked at Sonny, who just smiled. Chad gritted his teeth.

"Okay, fine," Sonny surrendered. "Who's going first?"

"I will!" Tommy offered. "Hey, Callie, truth or dare?"

"Oh god," Callie groaned. "Um, truth."

"Did you really ditch 5th period and sneak out with Jimmy Colrain last week?" Tommy asked, and Jason leaned forward eagerly. Callie flushed bright red.

"No! What- how- when- how did you find out about that?!" she spluttered. Tommy and Jason slapped each other high fives.

"You ditched class?!" Sonny asked, appalled. "You're only in fifth grade!"

"Ah, big deal," Chad waved his hand dismissively. "I ditched class in first. I went to go audition for the Goody Gang. And look where I am now!" The kids nodded appreciatively at Chad, and Sonny smacked him on the arm.

"You don't say stuff like that!" she whispered furiously. Chad just shrugged.

"My turn now!" Callie grinned evilly and turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, truth or dare."

"Truth, I don't trust you with dares," Sarah glared at Callie.

"Okay," Callie smirked. "How does it feel knowing that Chad Dylan Cooper loves ME instead of you?"

"Oh, you did not just go there," Sarah spat.

"Oh, I went there," Callie retorted. They both jumped up and were about to jump on each other when Sonny put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Girls, that is enough!" she said, and Callie and Sarah sat down, pouting and sending death looks at each other. "Your turn, Sarah."

"Okay, Jason, truth or dare?" Sarah said. Jason grinned boyishly.

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to sing I'm a Little Teapot at the top of your lungs," Sarah said.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT!" Jason began to scream. Everyone else laughed and covered their ears. "HERE IS MY HANDLE HERE IS MY SPOUT! WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HEAR ME SHOUT. TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!"

"Brava!" Chad laughed, clapping. "I think you're all looking at the new face of music!"

"Thank ya, thank ya very much," Jason said in an Elvis accent, causing everyone to laugh some more.

"Great job, Jason!" Sonny giggled. "Your turn."

"Hmmm," Jason looked around the room, smiling mischievously. "Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Chad answered confidently. Jason's smirk grew bigger.

"I dare you to kiss Sonny on the lips," Chad and Sonny's eyes widened as the room filled with 'ooohs'.

"W-what?" Chad stammered. "N-no!"

"Aw, c'mon Chad!" Tommy said. "Scared? Buk-buk-awk!" Sonny blinked and her vision swam temporarily.

_"Buk, buk, buk awk awk," Sonny began to make chicken noises. "Then, I guess you're afraid. Buk Bawk Bawk. Buk buk buk awk-"_

_"Okay, will you cut it out! Stop it!" Chad cut her off, looking up from his script. "You're acting like a fool."_

_"Actually, I'm acting like a chicken," Sonny replied. "I'm not afraid to act like a fool." She then began to flap her arms like a chicken. "Buk buk buk awk! Buk awk!"_

_"Cut it out! Cut it out!" Chad interrupted her again. Sonny started to cluck again. "Stop it, stop it! There are people starting to stare" Sonny ignored him and continued to follow him around, clucking and flapping her arms. Finally, Chad snapped. He whirled around to face her._

_"All right, would you just quit your bawking!?" Chad yelled._

"Sonny? Sonny, are you okay?" Sonny blinked again and saw Chad leaning over her, looking worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Sonny shook herself. "I think I just had another flashback."

"Well, if you're okay, then..." Jason grinned impishly and looked around. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" he began chanting. Soon the rest of the kids joined it.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Chad glanced at Sonny temporarily before beginning to lean in. Sonny's eyes grew huge and her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. Something told her this was wrong but something else told her that this was so utterly right.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The chanting of the kids was causing Sonny's head to pound, and the fact that Chad's lips were nearing by the second wasn't helping. Sonny winced and tried to close her eyes. But not before she caught sight of one significant thing.

The pink pig on the front of Sarah's sweater.

Just as Chad's lips were about to touch Sonny's, Sonny fell sideways with a thunk. Chad froze and opened his eyes.

"Uhhh.... what happened to Sonny?" Jason asked.

"You killed my future wife!" Brad cried dramatically, putting one hand on his forward and falling backwards. Chad rolled his eyes before turning to Sonny.

"Sonny? Sonny, wake up!" Chad shook the brunette who was lying lifelessly in front of him. He quickly checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found she was just unconscious. He glanced over at all the kids who were wearing scared expressions.

"It's alright kids, Sonny's gonna be fine," Chad said, reassuring himself as well. "We're gonna learn a little bit about first aid now, okay? Jason and Tommy, can you get me some wet towels from the bathroom? Callie, grab a pillow and Sarah, could you get one of those paper fans?" Thankfully, the kids listened to him and ran to get all the supplies.

"What about me?" whined Brad. "I must help save my lady!" Brad swooned dramatically and Chad resisted the urge to smack him. (That would probably not go over too well with Alicia.)

"Just stay put for now," Chad ordered. "And stay quiet," he added when Brad opened his mouth. Brad shut his mouth and pouted. The kids all ran back carrying the different supplies that Chad had requested.

"Okay, Callie, can you prop Sonny up on that pillow?" Callie lifted up Sonny's head and placed the pillow under it. Chad began to dab at Sonny's face with the wet paper towels. "Hey, Sonny, wake up. Come on Sonny."

"C-Chad?" Sonny groaned and her eyelids fluttered open. The kids all cheered and Chad grinned.

"Great job everyone!" he complimented them, giving them a thumbs up. "You were all great. Why don't you go sit down for lunch, Sonny and I will be there in a minute." The kids rushed off, chattering excidetly about how they had 'saved Sonny's life' and how they were 'gonna be doctors when they grew up'.

"What happened Sonny? Are you okay?" Chad asked worriedly, continuing to dab Sonny's face.

"I'm fine," Sonny said, waving the towel away and sitting up shakily. "I had another flashback... about you kissing a pig?" Chad flushed bright red. Of course she would remember that moment.

"Oh, um, that's good," Chad said awkwardly. "We should go to lunch now," Chad held out his hand and Sonny regarded it with suspicion.

"You're not gonna pull me down are you?" she asked.

"No... Sonny, why would I do that?" Chad asked, confused.

"Well, I did it to you, so..." Sonny accepted his hand and walked towards the table. Chad smiled. Sonny was remembering a lot faster than he'd expected.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and before the teens knew it, it was time to say goodbye to the kids.

"Y'know I'm gonna miss these little buggers," Chad said kind of wistfully.

"Chad, you might see them tomorrow," Sonny told him. Chad shrugged.

"All right, later Tommy, Jason, Callie," Chad pointed his finger and clicked at Callie, causing her to squeal happily.

"Bye, gorgeous," Brad bowed at Sonny, who giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye, Brad," Sonny smiled at him.

"Bye Chaddykins!" Sarah blew him a kiss and ran off to join her mother.

"Um...bye," Chad said uncertainly, and waved.

"We should go," Sonny said after a while. "May texted me earlier saying she had something important." Chad nodded, and after saying bye to Alicia, the two headed up to Sonny's and May's room.

Sonny opened the door and was immediately attacked by four people.

"SONNY!" Sonny gasped as Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all launched themselves at her.

"Sonny, are you okay?!"

"May said you lost your memory?"

"Did Chip Drama Pants hurt you?"

"Sonny, what happened?"

"Sonny!"

"Sonny!"

"Sonny!"

The voices became too much for Sonny, who just stood there with a deer in the headlights expression. The Randoms crowded around her, bombarding her with questions and soon her head began to pound uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP!" Sonny shouted over all the noise, and everyone instantly fell silent. "Thank you," Sonny whispered and smiled weakly.

And then she collapsed onto the floor.

The four Randoms, May and Drew just stood there with shocked expressions. Chad sighed, rolled up his sleeves, picked up Sonny and placed her on the bed.

"Cloudy, get me some towels," he instructed. "Oh, and Rainy, turn the fan on."

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

**Sorry, that was kind of a filler chapter. :( Oh well. What did you guys think of the kids? **

**Also, if you guys could please please please please check out my joint account that I made with Channy4Ever343, that would be so awesome! Our penname is ChannyLuver and we don't have any stories up yet, but we will soon!! Thank you so much! **

**Peace, love, and teddy bears, **

**~ TeddyLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello hello! :) I know, I haven't updated this in _forever_. But now that Cloudy with a Chance of Channy is finished, I have more time to work on this story. :)**

** I'd also like to give a HUGE shout out to my new beta, Willow. Heidi Erickson. She is not only an awesome beta, but she is the very much loved moderator of the forum. :) **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. Stop rubbing it in. **

* * *

~ A Summer to Remember - Chapter 6 ~

"Yes, Tawni, everything will be fine. No, Zora, Sonny is not dead. What the heck, Grady? No, she doesn't have superpowers now. How do I know? What? You're being ridiculous. I don't care what happened to Aquaman, Sonny is as normal as ever. Okay, I gotta go now. Bye." May hung up the phone with a sigh and turned to face Sonny.

"Man, your friends are persistent!" she cried. After Sonny had woken up, the Randoms had begun bombarding her with questions again. May had gotten quite frustrated, and yelled at everyone to 'Shut the hell up', causing the room to fall silent with shock. May and Drew explained everything to the Randoms (however, they didn't mention that Chad pushed her—they just said she fell—because they hadn't told Sonny that either), and then they had broken out into more group mumbling afterwards.

Finally, an exasperated May had ushered them out of the room and promised to call them later and answer any questions they had.

"Yeah, sorry about them," Sonny winced, pressing another ice pack to her shoulder. She had fallen on it rather hard when she fainted, so it was a little sore. "They tend to do that group mumbling thing a lot."

"How do you stand that?" May wondered, plopping down on the bed and flipping through TV channels. She stopped at Condor Channel, and Sonny made a face when she saw _Mackenzie Falls _was on.

"Ew, turn that off, please." Sonny grimaced. "For some reason I suddenly hate _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Finally, you're getting your old taste back," May grinned. "But watch out; in a few weeks you'll become addicted again."

"A few weeks," Sonny sighed, pushing her hands behind her head. "I hope I'll have my memory back by then. It really sucks not knowing what's going on." May nodded sympathetically. "I don't even know how I lost it."

May froze slightly, and decided not to say anything regarding that topic.

"Um... I'm going down to the snack bar and get a soda," she said, trying to change the subject. "Wanna come?" she asked Sonny, silently praying that she would say no.

"I'm good, thanks," Sonny replied wistfully, and May mentally let out a sigh of relief. She waved, ran out the door, and headed for Drew and Chad's room. Upon reaching it, she pounded on the door with her fist.

"Oi! Open up!" she yelled, banging on the door until Drew opened it. "Where's Chad?" May asked in a rush.

"He went downstairs," Drew replied, looking surprised. "What—" he started to ask, but May was already gone. "She is such a ball of energy." Drew chuckled to himself, and closed the door.

* * *

Chad sat on a bench outside the snack bar, overlooking a little garden. Everything at the Starlight Hotel was beautiful, and this little garden was no exception. Beautiful wildflowers bloomed everywhere, and the grass was dotted with big yellow sunflowers that reminded Chad of Sonny.

Everything reminded him of Sonny, he thought as he plucked the petals off a pretty purple wildflower. The hot sun, the lovely flowers, even the sparkling fountain reminded him of how Sonny thought his eyes—er, _eye_—sparkled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" he heard a frustrated voice yell. "Where in the name of Dr. Pepper are you?"

"Back here," he called back, and a few seconds later, May poked her head through the sliding glass door. She rolled her eyes, muttered something under her breath, and opened the door.

"You do know Dr. Pepper isn't a real doctor, right?" Chad teased May as she sat down on the bench next to him. May stuck her tongue out at him and looked out at the field. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," May replied simply. "What are you doing here?"

"Why were you looking for me?" Chad asked instead of answering her question. May rolled her eyes again.

"Because I need to talk to you." she replied again. "Now answer my question."

"I was bored," Chad said evasively and May snorted.

"Right," she scoffed. "So you decide to come out here and stare at the sunflowers. Because Chad Dylan Cooper stares at sunflowers on a daily basis."

"Fine, you got me," Chad sighed, throwing the stem of his flower behind him. "I came here to think."

"About Sonny." It wasn't a question. Chad nodded resignedly.

"I need to talk to you about her." May continued. "She wants to know why she lost her memory. We can't keep it from her much longer." Chad looked up at May, panic flooding his ocean eyes.

"I can't tell her," he blurted, looking incredibly distressed. "I can't, May! Do you know how much I hate myself now? I am such an idiot, I was furious and jealous, but that's no excuse at all. I'm such a monster, I totally destroyed her life, and now she'll hate me forever, and I..."

"CHAD!" May yelled to stop his babbling. "Chad, _calm down_. I didn't say you had to tell her _now_." Chad let out a long sigh and stared at the ground. There was a moment of silence, and May actually felt so sorry for Chad. The poor boy looked like he was about to break down into tears.

"You really like her, don't you?" May broke the silence after a while. Chad looked up, his face transforming from shock to resignation.

"I—" he began, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Yeah." he sighed. Chad looked at the ground again and blinked very quickly. May knew he was trying to hold back tears.

She paused, unsure of what to do. She had never really been good at dealing with emotions, always putting up that 'I don't really care' attitude. And May and Chad were never really the best of friends, so the situation was a bit awkward for the both of them. But right now, May knew that Chad needed someone. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Chad opened his mouth, but May cut him off. "I know what you did was wrong, but I also know you feel horrible about it. And I'm sorry that Sonny doesn't remember you. I can see how hard it is for you."

"I can't stop thinking about her," Chad whispered, looking tormented. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been having nightmares about that night, I keep seeing her lifeless body, keep hearing that _thunk _her head made, and I feel like I'm being eaten alive."

"You need to tell her, Chad." May said. "You need to be the one to do it. I'm not trying to make you feel worse, but I think that telling her might ease your despair a little."

"I can't, May," Chad replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't bear it if Sonny hated me now. I feel like the only thing that makes me happy now is when she starts to remember little things. That some part of her old self is finally coming back."

May was silent for a few minutes.

"May?" Chad asked, confused. "Hello?"

"Wow," she said, laughing a little. "You are _so_ in love. I never thought I'd see the day Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love." May began to giggle, and Chad looked horrified, turning beet red.

"I am not in love!" he protested, blushing furiously. "Okay, maybe I like Sonny a little—"

"A _lot_," May interjected, grinning.

"But that doesn't mean I _love _her!" Chad insisted. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love! Especially with Randoms! Even if they have pretty hair and shiny eyes and—"

"Ask her out," May interrupted.

"And—WHAT?" Chad practically yelled, shocked and confused by this sudden change of mood. He turned to look at May, as if she had suddenly grown three heads.

"Ask her out," May repeated. "You like her, right? So, ask her out. It's what any normal guy would do." May rolled her eyes.

"I can't ask Sonny out!" Chad squeaked, mortified.

"Why not?" May asked, looking incredibly nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Because...because she's Sonny!" Chad cried. "I can't ask her out, especially not _now____,_ when she's not really herself."

May got up from the bench, and looked at Chad with a stern expression.

"Listen, Chad," she said. "There's another dance this Sunday. If you like Sonny, ask her out to the dance. I can almost guarantee she'll say yes. Don't be an idiot. If you like her, let her know. And don't forget what I said about telling her the truth."

With that, May walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Chad and a pile of wildflower petals behind.

* * *

Knock knock.

"I'll get it," May called, switching off the TV. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and plodded lazily to the front door. She opened it to reveal a very nervous Chad who was holding a sunflower.

"What are you doing here?" May asked, confused. "Who's the flower for? You look like you're about to go on a da- ohhhh." May grinned impishly, finally getting it.

"SONNAY!" May shouted, causing Chad to cringe and cover his ears. "It's for you!" A few seconds later a disgruntled looking Sonny appeared at the door.

"Do you have to scream, May?" Sonny winced. "I'm like, twenty feet away from you. Oh, hey Chad. What's up?"

Chad shot a pointed look at May, who got the hint and winked at him.

"Well, I'll be downstairs at the pool," she grinned, pointing and clicking at the pair. "Later!" May strolled off, and Sonny waved after her before turning back to Chad.

"So, what brings you here Chad?" Sonny asked, before noting the flower in his hand. "That's really pretty. Who's it for?"

"Oh, uh, you," Chad blushed and fidgeted, thrusting the flower out to Sonny. Sonny took it and beamed at him, which faded into a shy smile.

"Oh, wow." she smiled, suddenly looking nervous as well. "Um, thank you. Do... do you want to come in?" Sonny gestured for him to come in, not knowing why she was being so formal. Chad and Drew had hung out in their room plenty of times before.

"S-sure," Chad stuttered, and stepped into the room. It was easy to see which side of the room was Sonny's and which side was May's. Sonny's bed was neatly made whereas May's had clothes, nail polish bottles, and magazines all over it.

"Sorry May's side is so messy," Sonny grinned, stepping over a _People_ magazine. "So, why did you come here?"

"Um, well..." Chad felt his palms sweating. "There's another d-dance this Sunday..."

"Really?" Sonny's face brightened considerably. "I love dances!"

"Y-yeah," Chad stammered. "And... and I was wondering if m-maybe you'dliketogowithme." Chad said the last part in a rushed whisper. Sonny leaned closer to him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that,"

"Would... would you like to go to the dance with me?" Chad clarified, his face burning. He saw Sonny's shocked expression and squeezed his eyes shut. _This is it,_ he thought. _This is when she remembers everything and slaps me and hates me forever_.

"Oh!" Sonny managed, surprised. Another shy smile spread across her face. "Sure, I would love to Chad." Chad's eyes flew open, and he grinned nervously.

"Okay, uh, cool," he replied, getting up. There was a beat of awkward silence. "So, uh... I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven," Sonny repeated, nodding. "That's good."

"Good," Chad said, walking towards the door.

"Good," Sonny replied, instinctively.

"Fine," Chad replied automatically. His blue eyes widened.

"Fine," Sonny giggled, not knowing why she was saying this. It just felt like the right thing to say.

"Um... see you Sunday," Chad said hurriedly, and walked quickly out of the room. Sonny shut the door behind him.

"Sunday," she repeated faintly, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

* * *

**Oooh, la la! *grins* Aren't they just adorable? :) **

**Reviews would make me very happy! :D**

**~ TeddyLuver**


End file.
